Girl meets Past
by Saviorangel
Summary: The past few months had been the happiest of Lucas Friars young life. He had new friends, a new home, and his father was out of his life. Not anymore. With the he reappearance of his father Lucas is forced to confront the things he left in Texas. Including the biggest secret (warning: Child abuse)


**HI So this is my first story here! I hope you al like it! So this may be a little AU because Lucas parents are really not that good in this story and I know his mom is the best in the show but I'm tweaking that to fit what I need anyway I hope you enjoy this and don't worry about it being a little short this is like a half prologue the actual story will be a lot longer! Without further ado here it is!**

 ** _disclaimer_** ** __** **I do not own girl meets world or any of its characters I'm borrowing them for a little no harm fun writing**

Life for Lucas Friar had taken quite the turn for the better. The past few month were some of the happiest he had ever experienced. He loved his new home, his new school, and most of all the amazing friends he had made. They had accepted him and made him feel at home instantly in such an unfamiliar city. They saw him as , huckleberry, could-do-no-wrong Lucas.

Oh how wrong they were.

But that didn't matter because he, Lucas Friar, had changed it all. He had left the old Lucas back in Austin where he belonged, and new Lucas was ready for New York in all her shining glory. Taking on the world everyday with Maya, and Riley, and Farkle made him feel...wonderful. They didn't know about his secrets, and they would never if he had anything to do with it. That part of his life was over and this part was just starting.

"Huckleberry?...Ranger Riiiiick?…Lucas!" A voice jolted him out of his happy thoughts, and Lucas shot his head up off of his hand, looking around wildly. His eyes settled on Maya, who watched him fondly with her head on her hands.

"Oh Huckleberry, you were off in ditzy dreamland. What were you thinking of? Those cold nights on the farm where mommy and daddy would bundle you up next to the horses?" Maya teased. Lucas only laughed and shook his head in response. Maya's teasing barely even brushed his mind as an insult, he could only see the kindness shining in her eyes and the soft way her voice gentles to him.

"Actually, I was wondering where Mr. Matthews was, he's almost thirteen minutes late to class," Lucas looked around Maya to where Riley was sitting with her head in her book, "Where's your dad Riley?"

"Dunno. Maybe he decided not to show up for class today?" She wondered, marking the page in her book. She turned to face her other friends, and Maya's eyes lit up with glee.

"It's been fourteen minutes now. In one more minute if he's not here we have the period free!" Maya kept an eagle eye on the clock and watched the seconds count down. Lucas couldn't help it, his eyes were also pulled to the clock. Soon enough every kid was staring at the clock. Maya stood up at five seconds left and started walking to the door.

Five

Four

Three

Two

"Where exactly are you going Ms. Hart?" Maya had bumped right into Mr. Matthews on her way out the door. Her head collided with his chest and she sighed dramatically.

"You were fifteen minutes late Matthews, that means this is our time now!" She went to leave again, but Corey blocked her path.

"Last I checked I was only 14 minutes and 58 seconds late Ms. Hart. I had a personal matter to attend to. Now sit down today's lesson is planning to be a good one," With that Corey took to the front of the board and began writing.

 _Perspective_

"History is all about victors write history, and the losers have to go along with it. There are some people in this country who still believe that the United States should be split in half, an idea from the Civil War. Other people think that we should never have left England. What's your perspective? How do you see the world? Now I'm going to assign something a little strange for this week. I'm going to ask you all to write on one topic, and I want your perspective on that topic. But you won't write your names on the papers. Then I'll sort you into two or three different groups, and we will see how it goes from there alright? So your topic is: should people get second chances? And if they do how many do they get? How far does forgiveness go,messentially. This is going to tie into our lesson for the week, so I really want you to think on this, hand in good paper. These will count for a lot of your quarter grade. Now open your books to chapter 10 and let's start at the beginning…" Mr Matthews voice drifted off as Lucas began to think.

Forgiveness. It was a really hard concept, the idea of forgiveness. Could he forgive others, should others forgive him. After some of the things he did, he didn't believe he should have forgiveness. He didn't deserve the second chance he had been given. But people like his father.. Did they deserve to be forgiven? Did lucas deserve to be.. No no Lucas refuses to think of it. If he never thought of it then it never happened. Then his father had never.

"Lucas?" This was Riley's voice. Always kind and surprisingly soft right now. All the same, Lucas jumped a mile high when she touched his shoulder, and his heart leapt to his throat.

"Easy there huckleberry. That's twice you've been in dreamland today,"

"Got a lot on my mind sorry," he apologized, his mind still distracted, "Is class already over?"

"Yeah, finished a minute ago, and we have a half day so time to go home!" Maya rejoiced skipping out of the room, with the rest of the group trailing after her.

"You sure you're okay?" Riley questioned, her big eyes made impossibly bigger at the idea of him hurting. Lucas gave her a soft smile and nodded. They walked out of the building and started making plans for the rest of the day. Lucas was just about to suggest a movie, when he heard his name being called from the side.

It was his mother, she was standing in the parking lot, leaning on the drivers side door of her old Chevy. She had one hand held other mouth, and the other picking at the hem on her shirt. She looked a nervous wreck and seeing her in such a state made every hair on his body stand up with anxiety. Stomach churning, he said a quick goodbye to his friends and ran over to his mother, worry floating through him and gripping tight

"Mama what's wrong?" To his surprise she smiled and let out a short gasping laugh.

"Your father and I have been talking Lucas. He's coming here to be with us. He'll be home in a few hours. Isn't it wonderful?"

 ** _Dads back. Yayyyy (not) thank you dear readers now please review! Pretty please? I would love it_**

 ** _till next time! SaviorAngel_**


End file.
